


july

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: of heartbeats, peaches, and sun-soaked love.
Kudos: 1





	july

i. sticky-sweet summer kisses, your breath mixing with mine. the feeling of your heartbeat. i think you are unaware that you hold my heart in your hands. 

ii. fingers digging into fruit flesh, juice dripping down your arms. your teeth scrape against the peach pit as easily as they scrape against my pulse, beating frantically under your tongue. your fingers wrap around my wrists. there is the ghost of your palms against my ribcage. when you look up, i catch your easy smile. it is brighter than the sun.

iii. the not-quite-perfect slant of your handwriting next to my messy cursive. metaphors come easier than the truth. we both know summer does not last forever. 


End file.
